Tal vez para siempre
by Audistin
Summary: en su camino de vuelta hacia Cocoyashi, un pensamiento cruza la mente de Zoro y Nami, ahora que han cumplido sus sueños y tienen una vida en común.


- "Nami, no deberíamos ir tan rápido"

- "Zoro, estoy embarazada, no enferma o muriéndome"

- "Vale bruja, pero en un rato me vas a pedir que te lleve en brazos, y entonces te voy a decir que no."

- "Por supuesto que no te lo voy a pedir, pero…" - le dijo con ese tono y esa mirada sexy que tanto le gustaba a Zoro

- "¿Qué es lo que quieres?" – preguntó él con un suspiro

- "Luffy me pidió que lleváramos algo de carne para comer. ¿Podrías entrar en la tienda mientras yo descanso un poco?" – preguntó Nami señalando a un banco

- "Está bien. Voy a ver que tienen." - Con un nuevo suspiro, Zoro se dirigió hacia la tienda a cumplir la petición de su capitán.

Mientras se dirigía hacia la tienda, Zoro fue dando vueltas en la cabeza a la situación en la que se encontraban. Lejos de hacer que estuviera más cansada, el embarazo parecía estar llenando de vitalidad a Nami, a pesar de estar ya de siete meses. El día había empezado como todos y cada uno de los días desde que podía recordar. Al despertar junto al cuerpo desnudo de su chica, no había sido capaz de reprimirse las ganas de besarla y acariciarla, tanto los pechos como la ya hinchada barriga donde su hija iba creciendo. Y como cada día, Nami le había devuelto enseguida las caricias. Ambos las habían ido profundizando poco a poco, y habían terminado haciendo el amor. La primera del día, que no la última, se dijo a si mismo mientras entraba en la tienda y se dirigía hacia el mostrador. A la vez que caminaba siguió recordando el inicio del día. Después de eso, habían salido a desayunar, y Nami había decidido que tenía ganas de dar un largo paseo por el pueblo antes de abandonar la isla. A pesar de haber ido el día antes a comprar algo de ropa junto a Robin, Nami tenía ganas de pasear por allí junto a Zoro. Se habían pasado más de una semana navegando, y la pelirroja no quería perder la oportunidad de ir cogida de la mano junto a su chico por tierra firme antes de tener que volver a zarpar en busca de la siguiente isla, a la que, según calculaba Nami, tardarían otros cuatro o cinco días en llegar. Después, una semana más de viaje y llegarían al fin a Cocoyashi, donde se quedarían al menos unos cuantos meses, hasta que su hija hubiera crecido. O tal vez más tiempo, volvió a pensar para sí. Señalando a la dependienta la carne que quería que le pusiera, empezó a pensar cómo sacarle el tema a Nami. Lo había estado pensando durante bastante tiempo, e incluso ayer le había preguntado a Luffy su opinión. Ahora que todos habían conseguido su objetivo, tal vez era tiempo de pensar en otras cosas. Como en quedarse definitivamente en algún lugar junto a Nami. No es que fuera imprescindible que le diera la autorización, pero que Luffy le apoyara en el tema, e incluso insinuara que tal vez él y su reina, como le gustaba llamar a Robin, podían hacer lo mismo, le había terminado de convencer para comentárselo a Nami. Y la idea de abrir un dojo donde poder enseñar lo que había aprendido, cada día le parecía más tentadora.

A su vez, la navegante se sentó en el banco que había dicho antes, pensando en como proponer a Zoro la posibilidad de quedarse definitivamente en Cocoyashi, en vez de pasar allí unos meses o un año como inicialmente habían pensado. Se sentía completa, ahora que tanto ella como el resto de sus nakamas habían cumplido sus sueños. Y ya que Robin parecía muy interesada en terminar tal como ella estaba ahora, quizás pudiera convencer a Luffy para que ellos también se quedaran allí.  
Lo que ella deseaba era pasar toda su vida con Zoro, pero no iba a negar a nadie, que si podía ser en su pueblo, junto a Nojiko y Robin, sería aún más perfecto. Y quien sabe, si al final Robin y Luffy se animaban a lo del niño, sus hijos podrían crecer juntos, ser amigos, y en el futuro quien sabe lo que podría pasar. Estaba tan centrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando un hombre, bastante bebido, se había sentado a su lado. Solo cuando se acercó más a ella atrajo su atención.

- "¿Cómo puede ser que una preciosidad como tu esté aquí tan sola?"

Nami dirigió una rápida mirada hacia ese hombre, volviendo a girar enseguida la cabeza y regresando a sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, él no parecía tener las mismas intenciones.

- "Vamos vamos, hazme caso. Estoy seguro de que te podría hacer disfrutar lo que no consigue el que te ha hecho esto" – la dijo llevando poco a poco la mano hacia su barriga – "me gustan las embarazadas."

- "Oye, ni se te ocurra pensar en eso con mi chica. Y no te atrevas a tocarla"

La espada blanca de Zoro se encontraba colocada sobre la palma de la mano de aquel hombre, evitando que llegara siquiera a rozar la piel de Nami. Después de la sorpresa inicial, el borracho levantó la vista hacia el hombre que acababa de llegar, palideciendo y eliminando cualquier rastro de la borrachera casi de inmediato al darse cuenta de quien era.

- "Tú eres… entonces tú tienes que ser..." – dijo girando la vista hacia la chica – "El cazador de piratas Zoro Roronoa y la gata ladrona Nami, la pareja pirata más famosa junto a los reyes de los piratas…" - balbuceó al ser consciente de con quien se había metido - "¿que hacéis en el east blue? No… no quiero saberlo. Por favor, perdonadme, no sabía que era tu chica…"

Sin esperar a que ninguno de los dos le respondiera, el hombre salió corriendo, dejando a la pareja en el banco. Zoro volvió la vista hacia Nami mientras enfundaba de nuevo su espada.

- "¿Por qué no le has dado una paliza?"

- "Sabia que no tardarías mucho en llegar" – le respondió ella con una sonrisa – "y sé lo que te gusta protegerme."

- "Claro, me encanta tener que estar todo el día salvándote."

- "Anda, no lo niegues" – dijo Nami poniéndose en pie y acariciándole la cara – "siempre has estado pendiente de que no me pasara nada."

Sin decir nada más, Nami agarró la mano de Zoro y emprendieron el camino de vuelta hacia el barco. Poco después, Nami se paró de golpe, mirando al espadachín detenidamente.

- "Zoro, estoy muy cansada…"

- "Si ya lo sabía yo" – respondió él con su habitual sonrisa socarrona.

Como todas y cada una de las veces que, desde que estaba embarazada, ocurría cada vez que salían a dar un largo paseo, cogió a su chica en brazos de la misma forma que la había llevado la noche de bodas, cuando ella había sido capaz de convencerle de que se casaran, y con un cuidado que, quien solo conociera la leyenda del cazador de piratas no creería, la colocó de forma que estuviera cómoda y su tripa no tuviera nada que la molestara. Continúo el camino de vuelta hacia el barco, siguiendo las indicaciones que Nami le iba dando para que no se perdieran. Aprovechando el camino, Nami dio un rápido beso en los labios a Zoro, y se lanzó a hablar con él lo que llevaba tanto tiempo dándole vueltas.

- "Zoro, quería hablar una cosa contigo. Sobre Cocoyashi… y el tiempo que nos vamos a quedar."

Según escuchó a Nami terminar, Zoro la miró a los ojos, buscando en ellos lo que sus palabras no habían dicho. Segundos después, puso una sonrisa mientras volvía a mirar al frente.

- "Yo también había pensado que nos podíamos quedar para siempre" – la respondió, mientras notaba como Nami apoyaba la cabeza un poco más en su hombro


End file.
